This invention relates to data display panels and to modules for such display panels.
The panels are suitable for locations, such for example as stations, where the public are to be provided with information in visual form, which is continuously being updated. Nowadays more and more often recourse is being had to remote-controlled display panels which are disposed at carefully selected locations and upon which an operator can cause all the desired information to appear or disappear virtually instantaneously, for example by operating the keys of the data input keyboard at a control console. These display panels are constituted by an arrangement of standard modules assembled upon a chassis integrated into a housing and designed in each case to be capable of displaying as required, any one of the symbols in a series, in particular alphanumerical symbols, that is to say the 26 characters of the alphabet, the ten numerals and, possibly, punctuation symbols. These can be displayed by arranging for them to light up. Each module is to this end equipped with a plurality of light elements which can be made to light up individually from the control console, through the medium of a suitable electronic selection device, the assembly of the illuminated elements of the module defining the shape of the desired symbol which stands out from the background constituted by the assembly of the other, extinguished elements of the module.